Ein verführerischer Tanz
by icekidd
Summary: Es spielt in der Zeit, wo Ruffy und seine Crew Dressrosa erreichten. Die Crew suchte nach Hinweisen über Don Flamingo, seine Leute und über die Insel selbst, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Schließlich waren sie auf feindlichem Boden. In dieser Gesichte wird Nico Robin begleitet, die eine Frau beschatten soll, die eine mögliche Verbindung zu Don Flamingo hat...
1. Kapitel I

Die Strohhutbande sind in Dressrosa.

Robin spioniert eine Frau aus, die anscheinend eine Verbindung zu Don Flamingo hat. Sanji ist derweil mit Lysop in Green Bit bei den Zwergen.

Alles, was Robin über sie weiß, ist, dass sie gleich auf einer öffentlichen Bühne einen Auftritt hat.

Robin: 'Sanji hat sie mit den Wachen von Don Flamingo gesehen. Ein Zuschauer rief Violet, vielleicht ihr Name. Wie auch immer, sie könnte uns nützlich sein im Bezug auf Don Flamingo und seine Leute."

Kurze Zeit später steht Violet auf der Bühne.

Viola ist eine schlanke Frau mit hellbrauner Haut. Sie trägt ihr langes, leicht gewelltes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das zurückgezogen und von einer Rose gehalten wird, mit einem Locke, das links neben ihrem Gesicht hängt.

Zusammen mit der roten Rose im Haar trägt sie runde Ohrringe, lila Stilettos und ein langes, ärmelloses weißes Flamenco-Kleid mit violetten Punkten und kastanienbraunen Rüschen.

Die Leute applaudieren und pfeifen lautstark. Ihre Erscheinung machte sie verrückt. Viele riefen nach ihren Namen oder sagten zu ihr, dass sie Violet bewundern und sie die schönste Frau der Welt sei.

Und Nico Robin? Nun sie zeigt sich gelassen, aber kann die Schönheit von Violet nicht leugnen.

Violet steckt eine Rose in den Mund und schaute Richtung Gitarristen. Er bringt die Saiten der spanischen Gitarre zum Tanzen, wie auch Violet. Sie zeigt einen leidenschaftlichen und heißen Tanz, der die Zuschauer ins Schwitzen bringt. Selbst Robin konnte ihre Augen nicht von Violet lassen.

Sie war von der Atmosphäre der heißblütigen Tänzerin angetan.

Die Musik stoppt wenige Minuten später.

Es fällt tosenden Applaus für die Vorstellung der Dame in Weiß. Violet nimmt die Rose aus ihrem Mund.

Fremder:" Jetzt ist es soweit. Diesmal fange ich sie."

Die Zuschauer machen sich auf das Bevorstehende bereit. Jeder will diese Rose fangen. Violet wirft die Rose. Die Zuschauer beobachten wie die Rose an ihnen vorbei fliegt. Die Rose landet bei Robin. Sie schaut überrascht und schaut zu Violet. Violet gibt ihr ein Zwinkern mit dem rechtem Auge und lächelt. Robin wird leicht rot.

Robin: 'Was sollte das werden? Hat sie was geahnt?!'  
Die Zuschauer gaben ein Seufzer von sich und einige starrten traurig auf den Boden.  
Robin sieht einen Wachen der zu Violet geht und ihr was ins Ohr flüstert. Die beiden trennen ihre Wege.  
Robin: 'Ich weiß nicht, ob ich aufgeflogen bin, doch ich sollte ihr trotzdem folgen. Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, wichtige Informationen zu besorgen.'  
Robin: " Hier, nehmen Sie die Rose."

Robin nimmt mit einem Mindestabstand die Verfolgung auf. Bis jetzt kann Robin sie durch die Menschenmasse unberuhigt verfolgen, bis Violet durch eine Gasse geht.  
Robin: 'Wenn ich durch die Gasse gehe, dann wird sie mich mit Sicherheit entdecken. Ich sollte von außen gehen.'  
Sie läuft, um Violet nicht zu verlieren. Sie knallt gegen einen Spielzeug.  
Besitzerin des Spielzeugs: "Passen Sie auf, wo Sie hinlaufen. Das ist ja unverschämt."  
Robin: "Tut mir leid."

Sie erreicht die andere Seite der Gasse.  
Nach mehrmaligen Umsehen findet sie Violet. Sie geht links um die Ecke. Robin folgt ihr und versteckt sich. Sie sieht, wie Violet eine Lagerhalle betritt.

Robin: 'Es ist niemand in der Nähe. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Ich sollte vorsichtig vorgehen.'


	2. Kapitel II

Sie erreicht die andere Seite der Gasse.  
Nach mehrmaligen Umsehen findet sie Violet. Sie geht links um die Ecke. Robin folgt ihr und versteckt sich. Sie sieht, wie Violet eine Lagerhalle betritt.  
Robin: 'Es ist niemand in der Nähe. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Ich sollte vorsichtig vorgehen.'

Mithilfe ihrer Teufelskraft platziert sie im Inneren des Lagerhauses ein Auge an die Wand. Sie sieht einen Geheimgang, der sich schließt.  
Robin checkt noch, ob jemand in der Lagerhalle ist. Sie geht hinein und öffnet den Geheimgang.  
Nach 2 Minuten erreicht sie das Ende des Gangs.

Robin: 'Was liegt hinter der Tür? Wird es mich zu Don Flamingo führen?'  
Robin kreuzt ihre Arme und will sich das Innere genauer anschauen. Doch das ist nicht nötig, denn plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür von alleine.  
Robin betritt mit Vorsicht den Raum. Der Raum war schön eingerichtet mit luxuriösen Dekorationen, Schränken und ein großes Bett.  
Robin: 'Dieser Raum sieht aus wie ein Zimmer.'

(?): "Willkommen in meinem Zuhause."

Robin sucht den Raum nach einer Person ab. Die Person kommt von oben und landet sanft auf den Boden. Es ist Violet.

Robin: "Nun du hast mich erwischt. Wirst du jetzt gegen mich kämpfen?"  
Violet: "Ich? Nein, aber sie schon."  
Wachen erscheinen und umzingeln Robin. Sie geben ein hämisches Lachen ab.

Robin: 'Sie hat mich doch in eine Falle gelockt. Die Typen sehen nicht gerade stark aus. Ich mach mir eher Sorgen um sie. Bei ihr kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie eine starke Gegnerin ist oder nicht.'  
Violet:" Wachen, ergreift sie!"  
Robin: 'Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl.'  
Robin: "Cien Fleurs."  
Eine Wache nach den anderen wird erledigt.  
Die Wachen die K.O. gegangen sind werden durch andere ersetzt. Violet sitzt auf einem Stuhl und beobachtet das Ganze.

Robin:" Egal wie viele Wachen ich erledige, es kommen immer neue dazu."  
Es nimmt kein Ende. Es sind jetzt mehr Gegner als vorhin. Robin verliert ihren Überblick und kommt langsam an ihre Grenzen. Sie bemerkt nicht, wie ein Handlanger von ihnen ihr einen Armreif am linken Armgelenk befestigen.  
Robin: 'Ein Armreif?'  
Robin wird kurz schwindelig. Sie spürt, wie ihre Energie dahinschwindet. Zu ihrer Überraschung greifen die Wachen sie nicht an. Robin versucht anzugreifen, doch es klappt nicht. Ihre Teufelskraft kann sie nicht nutzen.  
Robin: 'Der Armreif ist aus Seestein.'

Die Wachen nehmen sie in Gewahrsam. Sie schleppen Robin zu Violet und drücken sie auf den Boden, sodass Robin sich vor Violet hinkniet.  
Violet: "Kannst du mir erzählen was du hier machst?"  
Robin: "Ich werde dir nichts erzählen."  
Violet: "Glaub mir du wirst mir alles erzählen. Ob du willst oder nicht"  
Violet formt mit ihren Finger ein Kreis und schaut mit einem Auge hindurch. Sie blickt Richtung Robin.  
Violet: "Peeping Mind."  
Robin: 'Was soll das werden?'


	3. Kapitel III

**_Flashback:_**

* * *

 _Kurz bevor Violet die Rose unter den Zuschauern werfen wollte, schaute sie zu einer verdächtigen Frau mit dunkelblauem, ja fast schwarzem Kleid, und einer Sonnenbrille._  
 _Violet:' Irgendwas stimmt mit dir nicht. Sie scheint weder von hier zu sein, noch scheint sie Interesse an der Show zu haben.'_  
 _Sie grübelte kurz nach und warf die Rose Richtung Robin, um ihre Reaktion zu testen. Als die Dame zu Violet schaute, gab Violet ihr ein verführerisches Zwinkern.  
_ _Violet: 'Sie ist verunsichert. Vielleicht habe ich es mir eingebildet. Ich sollte mich trotzdem in Acht nehmen.'_

 _Einer der Wachen ging zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Violet nickte dabei.  
Violet: 'Verstehe. Wenn er es so will... Ach könntest du und deine Leute mir einen Gefallen tun…'  
Er hörte ihr zu und salutierte vor ihr, bevor Violet ihn verabschiedete. Sie verließ die Bühne und machte sich auf den Weg. Währenddessen wurde sie von Robin verfolgt.  
In einer Seitengasse schaute Violet nach oben und sah einen Handlanger von Don Flamingo, der ihr einen Daumen nach oben zeigte.  
Violet: 'So ist es also. Ich glaube, ich muss ihr mal ein paar Manieren beibringen.'_

* * *

Zurück in der Gegenwart:

Violet: 'Ich sollte herausfinden, wer sie ist und was sie vorhat.'  
Violet: " **Peeping Mind!** "  
Durch das Loch, wodurch Violet starrt, ließt sie die Gedanken von Nico Robin und erfährt einiges über sie.  
Violet: ' Das ist also Nico Robin von der Strohhutbande. Sie sind hier um Don Flamingo zu stürzen, weswegen sie Informationen über ihn brauchen. Und diese Frau dachte, dass sie durch mich an die Informationen rankommen konnte. Verstehe…

Violet grinst vor Nico Robin's Augen und starrt sie selbstbewusst an.  
Violet: "Nun, Nico Robin. Denkst du wirklich, dass ihr den jungen Meister was antun könntet? Ihr wisst wohl nicht, wie mächtig er ist."  
Robin: "Aber wo-"  
Violet: "Ich habe von der Giro Giro no Mi - Frucht gegessen und kann sowohl durch Objekte und Menschen hindurchsehen, als auch die Gedanken der Menschen lesen."  
Sie schaute nach links und rechts und positionierte ihre Hände an die Hüfte.  
Violet: "Wachen, ihr könnt jetzt gehen!"  
Wache:" Jawohl, Miss Violet."

Die Wachen treten zurück und verlassen den Raum. Robin und Violet sind unter sich.  
Violet: "Steh auf! Deine Knie müssen dir wehtun."  
Robin ist kurz verwirrt, aber steht auf und schaut zu Violet.  
Violet: "Ich sollte das zwar nicht sagen, aber ich mag es nicht, wie die Wachen dir umgegangen sind."  
Sie schaut Violet ernst an, bevor sie etwas sagt.  
Robin: "Keine Sorge. Ich komme schon zurecht."  
Violet:" Hahaha. Das dachte ich mir."  
Robin: "Was hast du mit mir vor? Mich Don Flamingo übergeben."  
Violet:" Nein... Davon sollte er nichts erfahren. Er wird nämlich nicht so nett sein wie ich."  
Robin:" Nett? Inwiefern? Du hast meine Teufelskraft unterdrückt. Und ich denke nicht, dass du mich so einfach davonlaufen lässt, oder?"  
Violet:" Ich sag mal so... Unser Meister geht bei solchen Angelegenheiten... diskret vor. Und ja, auch wenn ich dich nicht unserem Meister überlassen will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du verschwinden darfst. Schließlich gehörst du zum Feind.  
Robin:' Dachte ich mir!'  
Violet:"Sei nicht so traurig. Du bist nicht alleine. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen."

Violet steht auf und geht auf Robin zu.  
Violet:" Wir werden viel Zeit miteinander haben... Und auch den ein oder anderen Spaß!"  
Sie schaute lustvoll in Robin's Augen, doch Robin wendete ihre Augen von Violet ab.  
Violet: "Was ist los? Ich dachte, ich würde eine gewisse Anziehung zwischen uns spüren."  
Robin: "Du irrst dich!"  
Violet: "Sicher? In deinen Gedanken sah es ganz anders aus. Du warst von meinem Tanz und meinem Körper angetan. Ja, du konntest kaum an etwas anderes denken."  
Robin wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht und es wurde noch schlimmer, als Violet ihr noch übers Gesicht streichelt.  
Violet: "Mach dir doch nichts vor. Ich gefalle dir und du gefällst mir. Hat es was damit zu tun, dass ich eine Frau bin oder damit, dass ich zum Feind gehöre?"  
Robin gibt ihr keine Antwort. Sie ist wütend und schlägt Violet's Hand vor ihrem Gesicht weg.  
Robin: "Lass deine Pfoten von mir!"  
Violet: „ Hey, entspann dich. Warum bist du denn sauer?"  
Sie legt ihre Hand wieder auf Robin's Gesicht. Robin will ihre Hand wieder wegschlagen, doch der finstere Blick der Tänzerin verunsichert Robin, weswegen sie ihre Hand unten lässt und sie statttdessen zu einer Faust formt. Robin spürt, dass es schlecht enden wird, wenn sie sich ihr zweimal widersetzt.  
Violet: "Auch wenn wir Feinde sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns hassen müssen. Schließlich gibt es was stärkeres als Hass…"  
Ihr Daumen gleitet von Robin's Gesicht zu ihren Lippen.  
Violet: „… und das ist Liebe!"

Robin's Wut ging zurück und ihre Hände nahmen ihre normale Haltung an. Sie ist nervös. Violet macht sie nervös. Ihre Atmung war nicht kontrolliert, eher hektisch. Doch nicht aus Angst, sondern wegen dem Kribbeln im Bauch. Violet's Daumen löst sich von Robin's Lippen. Ihr Zeigefinger zeichnet einen Weg nach unten über Robin's Hals, den sie dabei etwas nach oben streckt.  
Violet: „Du willst es. Ich weiß es. Dein Körper sagt es mir gerade."  
Sie spielt auf die Nippeln der Archäologin an, die durch ihr Kleid hervorstachen. Robin fiel es erst jetzt auf. Sie verdeckte mit ihren Händen ihre Nippeln.  
Violet: "Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Schließlich sind wir beide erwachsene Frauen."  
Violet greift nach Robin's Armen.  
Violet: " Also lass deine Arme unten, ja?"  
Langsam und zögerlich gehen ihre Arme zusammen mit Violet's Händen nach unten.  
Violet: "So ist es gut."

Plötzlich spürt Robin Druck an ihrer linken Brust. Es ist Violet, die mit ihrem Zeigefinger mit Robin's Nippel spielt. Sie streichelt ihn nach links, nach rechts und drückt ihn leicht nach innen. Sie schaut Robin nochmal mit einem Lächeln an, bevor sie ihr Gesicht nach vorne beugt. Violet legt ihre Zunge an Robin's linkem Nippel. Sie leckt wie Eiscreme von unten nach oben daran ab. Auch wenn sich dazwischen noch der Stoff des Kleides befindet, konnte Robin ihre Zunge deutlich spüren. Jedes Mal, wenn Violet's Zunge unten ansetzte, drückte sie ihr Zunge stärker gegen Robin's Busen. Irgendwann zog die Zunge auch Robin's Brust mit und fiel, wenn sich die Zunge von ihrem Körper löste. Violet scheint Spaß daran zu haben, aber Robin ist verunsichert.  
Robin: 'Was mache ich hier? Ich lasse mich von dieser Frau betatschen, ohne was zu unternehmen. Aber andererseits… Hör auf damit! ich muss sie aufhalten. Egal wie!'  
Sie kann es sich selbst nicht zugeben, doch es gefällt ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise, was die leidenschaftliche Frau mit ihr anstellt. Violet hört nach paar Sekunden auf und nimmt wieder eine gerade Stellung an. Die Stelle, an der sie leckte, ist feucht.  
Violet: "Das hat mich gerade scharf gemacht. Scharf auf mehr 'Körperkontakt'."  
Sie greift sich den Schulterbund von Robin und drückt ihn nach außen, bis er von alleine abfällt. Robin's Kleid rutscht ein wenig ab.  
Violet hilft nach und zieht ihr Kleid weiter nach unten, und erhascht einen flüchtigen Blick von Robin's Brustwarze.  
Robin: 'Bitte nicht. Bitte macht, dass das aufhört!'  
Nur noch wenige Millimeter, bis Robin's Busen entblößt ist.


End file.
